


lost boy

by nomothematic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, lemme know how ooc it is, still feeling weird. still feeling lost. still soft. haven't ever written this paring before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomothematic/pseuds/nomothematic
Summary: connor needs a little reminder





	

connor wasn’t sure what prompted him to break into the rink at 2 am. he wasn’t really sure what his plan was.

he was aware things were about to change. he was the first overall draft pick. he was aware of the pressure the media was already coming about him being the ‘next sidney crosby’

connor didn’t really know what he was looking for at 2 am, but he was certain as he stepped onto the ice he would find it.

he was startled by music drifting out of the speakers after finishing a couple of laps around the rink. he turned to see dylan smiling at him softly from the edge of the rink.

“you’re looking a little lost, boy.”

connor rolled his eyes at the pun, as ruth b.’s voice whispered out of the system. he shuffled on his fight slightly as dylan reached him and reached out to punch his shoulder slightly.

“what’s going on?”

connor shrugged and slowly pushed forwards, smiling softly as dylan followed.

“things are gonna change.”

dylan snorted, “no shit shirtlock, you’re fucking first overall.”

connor rolled his eyes, shooting the other man a dirty look, before speaking dryly, “i’m aware thank you.”

“so what’s going on?”

connor shrugged again before drifting towards the edge of the rink. “what’re we doing. lets go to the fucking park man.”

dylan followed connor off the ice, jokingly grumbling about putting on skates for such a short time.

 

after a short drive, connor and dylan found themselves slowly swinging on the playground, passing a bottle back and forth occasionally. “you know you’ll always have me.”

connor turned to face dylan before standing abruptly and stepping into the space in front of him. 

“promise?”

“of course man.”

“always dylan, are you sure?”

cocking his head to the side, dylan nodded his head. “what’s going on dude?”

connor slowly stepped forward, slotting himself in between dylan’s legs and bent down to face level. softly he cradled dylan’s face in his hands, tightening only slightly as dylan jumped.

“tell me not to. tell me you don’t want this.” 

there was a beat and connor began to step backwards, when suddenly dylan’s hands buried themselves into connor’s blonde locks and pulled him forward to seal their lips in a kiss.

it was slow and sweet, both boys savoring the moment.

connor eventually broke away, but quickly dropped his forehead onto dylan’s.

“i don’t want to change. i don’t-what if i lose myself?”

dylan chuckled softly, running his fingers through connor’s hair again. “i’ll always be here to remind you man.”

“promise?”

“always dude.”

connor rolled his eyes and slightly shoved dylan backwards. “jesus, what’s it gonna take for you not to call me dude???”

dylan shrugged as a dirty grin spread over his face, “maybe if you can make me speechless I would stop.”

connor snagged the front of dylan’s shirt, pulling him up to another slow, but firm kiss. he was still afraid of the future and what expectations he was going to be settled with upon being drafted. but having dylan by his side helped him know he wasn't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> posted this blindly without a beta but i needed to get it out
> 
> inspired by ruth b's lost boy


End file.
